It's Time Now to Sing Out Though the Story Never Ends
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Aubrey looks at the gift on the table and then back at Chloe. "Why did you come?" She says bluntly. Chloe shrugs. "It's your birthday party." "No one else is going to come." Aubrey says. "The rest of the kids hate me." (slight AU)


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Title comes from the song "Seasons of Love" from _RENT_. You could look at this as being slightly inspired by the premise for the book/movie _One Day_.

**A/N: **This story is, above all things, a birthday present to my panda-buddy and darling thefutillitarian. I hope that you like it! (I promise I'll be working on your other prompts as well!) This story is slightly-AU, you just sorta have to go with it hahaha also I don't think Aubrey would actually go to public school (especially not in Atlanta) but...go with it. So happy birthday my friend, I hope you enjoy!

**"It's Time Now to Sing Out Though the Story Never Ends" **

If Samantha Beale had to describe her youngest daughter in one word it would be friendly. In the six years that Chloe has been alive, she's made friends with every man, woman, child and animal she's come into contact with and the words 'shy' and 'unsure' have never once been used to describe her. She even had a preschool teacher once say that she was _too_ friendly and was constantly off task because she was trying to talk to every single person in the class. Samantha has no idea where Chloe gets this behavior from, seeing as her older sister is still quiet and reserved and Samantha feels like neither she nor her husband did anything to encourage this type of friendly behavior. Not that she minds having an outgoing and sociable daughter. It's like Chloe just decided all on her own that she was going to make friends with the world. Samantha knows that in the future that personality trait is bound to set Chloe up for her fair share of heartbreaks but why waste time worrying about something that hasn't happened yet?

It's Chloe's outgoing personality that makes the fact that she's reluctant to attend a classmate's party strange in Samantha's opinion. Chloe loves birthdays, even if they aren't hers, and has never hesitated to make homemade cards or help her mother bake cupcakes or pick out a present for an upcoming birthday party. "Why don't you want to go, Chloe?" Samantha asks, not for the first time, as she helps Chloe pull on her bright pink party dress.

"I don't think she likes me." Chloe pouts, pushing her hair away from her face after her head pops through the collar of the dress. "I tried to be her friend, Mom, I really did. She just doesn't like me."

"Don't be silly." Samantha gives her daughter a reassuring smile. "Who wouldn't like you?"

Chloe wrinkles her nose. "I just don't think she would want me to come to her party. You're supposed to have people there that you actually like." She points this out in a tone that says _duh, Mom, it's not rocket science here_.

Samantha stands up, picking up the brush off the surface of the dresser. "Well, she invited everyone in your class, so I think it's only polite that you go. Even if it's just for a little while. You want to be polite, don't you?" She arches an eyebrow.

With a heavy sigh, Chloe nods, even though she doesn't seem behind the idea. "Yes ma'am. But only for a little while."

"Deal." Samantha runs the brush through Chloe's hair and then shoos her daughter off to find shoes and to grab the present they picked out on the way home from school yesterday.

Samantha doesn't know much about the little girl whose party they're going to but she makes a habit of taking her daughter to every party Chloe gets an invite to in order to avoid any sort of elementary school drama or something stupid like that. Chloe and this little girl were in kindergarten together and are currently in the same summer dance class, but Samantha can't remember ever meeting the Posens at one of the holiday dinners or parents' day events but she can't put a face to the last name. The invitations didn't really look like the type you would send out for a child's birthday party; they were printed on thick paper and written in gold calligraphy and Samantha's not surprised to be heading for a Buckhead address. The people who live in that area of the city usually have too much money for their own good.

Chloe is quiet throughout the drive, holding the carefully wrapped present in her lap and staring out the window as the city turns into suburbia and the houses steadily grow bigger. When they finally reach the address, there are a few lackluster balloons tied to the mailbox but no other cars parked alongside the curb or in the driveway. Samantha wonders if she's now become an overprotective parent because she feels like Chloe is still to young to be left at someone's house by herself for three hours. Maybe the other parents don't feel that way anymore.

Chloe rings the doorbell and a boy who looks to be around eleven opens the door. He gives Chloe a surprised look. "You're here for the party?"

"Yes." Chloe says simply, holding up the present. "See."

The boy introduces himself as Aubrey's big brother Brad and leads Chloe and her mother through a living room with high vaulted ceilings and an expensive but impersonal decorating scheme and to a sliding glass door that opens onto a large and well manicured lawn. There's a table set up with plates of cookies and bowls of chips and bottles of water and other assorted party items but the only person seated at the table is Aubrey, who has her chin propped up in the palm of her hand and a faraway look on her face.

"Are we early?" Samantha checks her watch. No, they're not early. In fact they're almost forty-five minutes later.

"No." Brad shakes his head. "No one else is coming." There's a slightly teasing tone in his voice, one that Samantha recognizes from hearing Justine, her oldest daughter, torment Chloe about some small thing or another. It sounds much crueler in this situation.

Samantha turns to Chloe, ready to instruct her daughter to fake it until she makes it in this party situation but Chloe is already heading across the yard, sitting down in the chair next to Aubrey's.

Aubrey looks surprised when she sees Chloe sit down in the chair beside her. "Uh…hello." She gives the redhead an uncertain look.

Chloe just smiles at her. "Happy birthday Aubrey. I like your dress." She says diplomatically. She hands over the present. "You can open it now if you want. It's a jewelry making kit. I have one at home. You can make bracelets and necklaces and there's different kinds of beads and different colored strings."

Aubrey looks at the gift on the table and then back at Chloe. "Why did you come?" She says bluntly.

Chloe shrugs. "It's your birthday party."

"No one else is going to come." Aubrey says. "The rest of the kids hate me." Her tone is matter-of-fact as she parrots back the words that she overheard her parents saying to each other earlier when it started to become clear that no one was going to show up. _Aubrey has no friends_, her father had said, his tone accusatory, like it was her mother's fault, _why is that_? Aubrey had been asking herself that same question.

"I don't hate you." Chloe says automatically. "What do you want to do? Since it's your birthday, you get to be the boss. That's what my dad says. He says that on your birthday you get to be a princess, but he calls me his princess all the time even when it's not my birthday."

Aubrey looks like she hasn't considered this question. "Well…" She's never had anyone over to her house to play before, so she's not really sure what types of games you're supposed to play with your friends. And her parents hadn't really planned any party games; they'd just assumed that when the kids all showed up they'd just entertain themselves until it was time for cake.

Chloe pushes over the present. "You should open it and then we can make bracelets." She suggests helpfully. "I'll make you one since it's your birthday."

"Okay." Aubrey nods, satisfied that she no longer has to come up with a suggestion or plan on how to entertain her one and only party guest. "I'll make you one too. Since you came to my party."

Chloe smiles and scoots her seat closer to Aubrey's so that they can both easily get to the beads and strings in the box. "Okay. We can make them match."

Aubrey smiles widely and tears the paper off the box with renewed enthusiasm. "Okay. I really like that idea."

For the next hour, Chloe and Aubrey design their bracelets and thread on the beads and charms with a single-minded focus that only six-year-old girls can exhibit. Samantha watches her daughter from the kitchen window, smiling at the sight of the two girls as they play together. She debates leaving Chloe and coming back in a little while; it's not like Aubrey's parents have been particularly friendly or welcoming. She's seen them only once since she got here and they seemed surprised to find that someone had actually showed up for their daughter's party. Samantha has no idea where they are now; neither of them seem particularly invested in Aubrey's birthday.

Once the bracelets are finished, Chloe ties the one that she made around Aubrey's wrist and smiles at the blonde. "There. Now we have matching bracelets. That means we're going to be best friends."

Aubrey touches the bracelet on her wrist and smiles tentatively at Chloe. "Really?"

"Duh! That's what matching bracelets mean." Chloe gives Aubrey the same _it's not rocket science_ look she gave to her mother earlier.

They get started on making a necklace for Chloe's cat, Winchester, but don't get very far before Samantha steps into the backyard and calls for her daughter. "It's time to go, honey." She feels like they've been there long enough so that she doesn't have to feel guilty for finally ending the uncomfortable afternoon. At least Chloe seems to be having fun.

Chloe is instantly pitching a fit, something that does not happen very often. "No Mom! I'm not ready! I'm not finished! I'm playing with Aubrey!"

"Chloe…we…have to go home." Samantha quickly tries to soothe her raucous child before Aubrey's parents can come out from wherever they've been hiding and see that she's acting this way. "The party is over." If one can even call it a party.

Aubrey keeps threading beads onto the string, her eyes downcast, but Chloe can see the disappointment in her new friend's face anyway. "Mom, _please_." Samantha starts to protest and Chloe cuts her off, changing tactics. "Can Aubrey come over and play instead? We're making a necklace for Winchester and she's never seen _Casper_ so we can watch it and we can have a sleepover! Please!" She hops up and down, clasping her hands together. "Please!"

Samantha sighs and looks over at Aubrey, who doesn't seem to have much to say on the matter. For some reason, that makes her unexplainably sad. "Okay. If it's okay with Aubrey's parents."

Aubrey jumps up from the table and hurries into the house to get permission for this spur-of-the-moment sleepover. When she finally comes into the backyard, she somehow manages to look both excited and on the verge of tears at the same time. "My father said I could come over if I promise not to be too much trouble." She looks at Samantha with a solemn expression. "I promise."

Samantha has to resist the urge to pull Aubrey into a hug. "Okay, sweetheart, go pack your stuff." Chloe follows Aubrey into the house, chattering about the things that she needs to bring over for the sleepover.

They end up going out for dinner and then going out for ice cream since it is Aubrey's birthday after all and Samantha helps Chloe make a pallet on the living room floor for the girls to lay on while they watch _Casper_. After the movie is over and Chloe's dad calls for lights out, Aubrey finds herself unable to go to sleep, but not because she's in an unfamiliar place away from her parents and brother for the first time. She doesn't want to go to sleep because when she wakes up again this day will be over.

Aubrey rolls over to face Chloe. "This is the best birthday I've ever had." She tells the other girl sincerely.

Chloe smiles at her. "All birthdays should be great."

"This was the best." Aubrey assures Chloe, touching the bracelet on her wrist. "I mean it."

Chloe gives Aubrey a sleepy smile, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She's never been the type to have difficulty falling asleep. "I had fun too." She mumbles around a yawn.

She's asleep before Aubrey can say anything more. But that's okay. She's too happy for words right now anyway.

* * *

Aubrey wears her bracelet until right before her ninth birthday when the string starts to fray and she has to cut it off or risk it breaking and scattering the beads. She reties the string carefully and puts the bracelet in her jewelry box for safe keeping.

* * *

From that moment on, Chloe becomes a regular fixture at Aubrey's birthday parties, just as Aubrey does for Chloe's. While Chloe's parties fit more in the traditional definition of the term party, Aubrey generally celebrates her birthdays just with Chloe. She can think of far worse things.

Even though they spend nearly every day together, Chloe still finds a way to make Aubrey's birthdays seem special and different from ordinary days. They go from making their own plastic jewelry to spending the day at the mall without Chloe's mom tagging along. When Aubrey turns thirteen, she and Chloe decide to get their ears pierced together and hold each others hands so tightly one would think they were facing a firing squad instead of getting their ears pierced. The anticipation proves to be the worst part. Well, that, and the moment that Aubrey's father realizes that she's pierced her ears without his permission. But she doesn't have Chloe around to hold her hand through that conversation.

Aubrey's parents insist that she host a Sweet Sixteen party because that's simply what she's expected to do. She's been forced to attend her fair share of parties for her father's coworkers' daughters and Aubrey can't think of anything worse than having all those girls at her party out of obligation. So she throws the invitations away rather than have a bunch of no shows like ten years ago or people forced to attend because of their parents. Aubrey spends the day hiding out with Chloe in order to avoid her parents and keep from telling them that there's not going to be a Sweet Sixteen party after all.

Chloe is painting Aubrey's nails ten different colors when she casually mentions the bottle of vodka in her parents' liquor cabinet. "Since it is your birthday and all." The redhead smiles conspiratorially. "We should celebrate."

Aubrey has never been one to deny Chloe anything, plus she likes the idea of being a little rebellious. They sneak downstairs once they hear Chloe's parents go up to bed and they get the bottle and take it back to Chloe's room. Neither of them have ever had so much as a sip of alcohol before and spend a lot of time passing the bottle back and forth and shuddering with each sip. But eventually it stops tasting so bad and they're doing more laughing than drinking anyway.

As affectionate and bubbly as Chloe is when she's sober, she reaches a whole different level when she's been drinking. She's constantly petting Aubrey's hair and leaning against her, resting her head against her shoulder. Not that Aubrey minds one bit. Aubrey finds that she laughs easier and worries less about her father and her parents' expectations and…just all of it.

Of course, that all comes to an end when Chloe stands up to impersonate their horribly horrid biology teacher and trips because her feet get tangled up in the sheets. She whacks her forehead against the corner of her dresser and even though Chloe's the one bleeding everywhere, Aubrey is the one who starts crying. "It's okay Bree." Chloe says, grabbing a tank top off the floor and pressing it to her forehead. "It just looks like a lot of blood. It doesn't hurt." It's the not first, nor will it be the last, time that she lies to her friend.

Aubrey spends the rest of her sixteenth birthday sitting in the emergency room with Chloe, holding her friend's hand as she gets fourteen stitches. "Well, now we have something to remember your birthday by." Chloe remarks with a smile during the drive back to the house. Her parents are far less amused, thanks to the late night trip to the emergency room and the fact that the reason they were there at all was because of a pilfered bottle of vodka.

Just as memorable is the two hour long tirade that Aubrey has to endure the following morning, when her father gets the chance to not only berate her for ditching her own party but for underage drinking as well. The hangover that Aubrey is currently suffering through, coupled with the sting of her father's words, lead to her spending thirty minutes on the bathroom floor throwing up. She's not sure if it's from the alcohol or the bitter taste of her father's words. Yes, it's definitely a memorable birthday.

* * *

Aubrey celebrates her eighteenth birthday a month before she packs up her stuff and heads to Barden University. The bittersweet feeling that most of her classmates seem to have been experiencing due to graduation and the end of high school seems to have passed Aubrey by. All she's feeling is excitement. This is, undoubtedly, because of the fact that Chloe is going to be going to Barden right alongside her and they've recently learned that their request to be roommates has been approved by the housing department. The fact that she's going to be living with Chloe is wonderful, but Aubrey finds herself even more excited to finally be away from her parents' and her father's constant looks of disapproval. He hasn't said more than two words to her since she told him that she was going to Barden and that she hadn't been accepted to his alma mater or any of the other institutions of higher learning that her father considered acceptable. She still plans on following in her father's footsteps and studying law but at least she'll be on her own. She'll be with Chloe and with thousands of other college students who are on their way to forging their places in the world.

Fitting in, even in college, proves to harder than Aubrey had previously imagined. She proves to be too studious for most of the other students in her classes; she proves to be too quiet for the sororities looking for recruits and too focused on her studies for any of the other clubs looking for new members. She's too shy for the dorm parties and too driven for the students who work themselves into a tizzy trying to figure out their majors. The only person who likes her just the way she is is Chloe. Chloe, who makes friends in all her classes. Chloe, who attracts the attention of the three sororities on campus like honey attracts flies. Chloe, who gets invited to every party and bonds with the other people on their floor who wonder what to do with their lives. Chloe, who declines to pledge and who drags Aubrey to every party and who uses Aubrey as a soundboard whenever she needs help picking her classes.

So when Chloe suggests that they try out for the Barden Bellas, one of the on-campus acapella groups, Aubrey agrees because of everything Chloe has done for her thus far. The fact that she actually ends up loving the singing and the dancing and just everything about the group is a bonus.

When Aubrey turns nineteen, Chloe drags her out to a bar in the city and most of the other Bellas show up to join in the festivities. Only Alice, a bitchy sophomore, and some of her cronies are missing but Aubrey hardly notices her absence. Charlotte, the old Bellas leader, is one of the few people in attendance over the age of twenty-one and she manages to contribute a great deal to teenage drunkenness by sneaking in a bottle of Jack Daniels and freely mixing drinks for the other Bellas when the waitresses aren't around. Aubrey remembers very little about that night, except for the fact that there was karaoke at some point and she woke up in Chloe's bed the following morning with the redhead still sleeping soundly beside her with her arm flung around her waist. It's the first and most definitely not last time that they wake up in bed together.

* * *

Aubrey turns twenty-one a month before their senior year at Barden and she feels like there is very little in her life worth celebrating. She has been unceremoniously kicked out of the house by her father and, if Alice and the rest of the Bellas hadn't graduated back in May, she figures she would have been kicked out by them too. She's spent the first half of the summer living with Chloe's family and as much as she appreciates the Beales and the fact that they're more like parents to her than her own, she's glad that she and Chloe have finally moved into their own place because she can stop forcing a smile onto her face and assuring Samantha and the rest of the Beale clan that she's fine, really.

A few days ago Aubrey shut down any and all talk that had to do with her birthday. "I don't care, Chloe." She'd mumbled when Chloe had tried to coax restaurant and present ideas out of her. "Can't we just…not this year."

Chloe had pouted and crossed her arms over her chest but didn't argue with Aubrey. Which, of course, leads Aubrey to believe that, despite her best intentions, Chloe is planning something all on her own.

Aubrey wakes up to Chloe bringing her a stack of pancakes with a candle on top and singing _Happy Birthday_ at the top of her lungs. Her voice cracks a little towards the end and Aubrey gives her a curious look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't warm up before." Chloe says dismissively, handing the plate of pancakes over to Aubrey. "Make a wish."

Aubrey looks at Chloe's smile and hopeful look before blowing out the candle. "My wish was that you would help me eat these pancakes because there's no way I can finish them all myself."

"You aren't supposed to tell you wish." Chloe chides, picking up the fork. "Then it won't come true."

Aubrey rolls her eyes as she watches Chloe take a bite. "Yeah. Clearly."

For the first time since joining the Bellas, Chloe is the only one helping Aubrey celebrate her birthday. Aubrey feels six-years-old again and feeling foolish for actually hoping that someone shows up to her party. Of course, she still has Chloe and that's never not been enough.

"Remember when we made those friendship bracelets?" Chloe questions as they walk back to their apartment after dinner. Clearly, Aubrey wasn't the only one reminded of her other disastrous party. "And we made one for my cat?" She starts laughing.

Aubrey smiles and nods. "Of course I remember. I still have mine." She admits.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Aubrey nods and Chloe's smile grows wider. "Me too. Friends forever, right?"

When Chloe gives Aubrey her present back at the apartment, she seems unusually shy and flustered. It's a necklace with a single silver charm: an ornate key on a simple silver chain.

"I know it's not the same as a plastic bracelet but…" Chloe purses her lips. "I saw it and I thought of you and I wanted to…never mind. It's stupid."

Aubrey holds the box close to her chest as though she thinks Chloe might try to take it away. "It's not stupid. It's beautiful. I love it Chloe. But it's too much. You shouldn't have done this."

"I wanted to." Chloe assures her. "I…Bree…we've been friends for so long and you mean so much to me and…" Wait, is she actually getting choked up right now? This is definitely not what she imagined when she picked out the necklace.

Aubrey's brow knits. "Chlo? What's the matter?"

Chloe surprises her by leaning forward and kissing her. The kiss is soft but it's not the type of kiss you would give your best friend. Chloe pulls away before Aubrey has the chance to pull her closer. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how else to say it." Chloe mumbles, her eyes downcast and her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Aubrey puts her hand against the side of Chloe's face and when Chloe lifts her head a fraction of an inch to gauge her reaction, Aubrey kisses her in the way that she's thought about doing so many times before. There have been too many mornings to count where she woke up with Chloe's face only inches from her own and she imagined what it would be like to close that distance between them, to somehow find the words to tell Chloe how much she means to her, not just as a friend but something much more. She'd felt guilty and foolish for those thoughts, embarrassed that Chloe might possibly glean what was running through her mind. Clearly she hadn't been alone in those feelings.

Chloe smiles against her lips and pulls Aubrey closer to her. "Happy birthday, Aubrey." She says softly.

"Watch it Beale. You're starting to get a little cheesy now." Aubrey warns before pulling her in for another kiss.

In the morning, Aubrey puts on her necklace and admires herself in the bathroom mirror. She's never been one for jewelry, but the weight of it feels good against her skin. A reminder. Not that she needs one. But it's nice anyway.

* * *

Chloe forgets Aubrey's twenty-second birthday.

At first, Aubrey doesn't believe it and is convinced that maybe she's just got the date wrong or is possibly confused as to when her own birthday is because there's no way that Chloe would forget. Not her Chloe.

But then again…it hasn't been the best couple of months, what with all the drama with the Bellas and trying to get back to Lincoln Center and Beca and just…everything. But Aubrey had been certain that things were looking up. The past two months had been pretty much business as usual. She and Chloe had stopped fighting, they'd won the ICCA championship, they'd graduated and had regular date nights and had gone back to sleeping in the same bed and everything had just been…well…perfect. Aubrey has never been one to use that word but it really has been. Pretty much anything involving Chloe is perfection and she'd gone from dreading the next step in her life to actually looking forward to it.

But maybe she'd been overestimating things. Maybe she had been wrong in thinking that Chloe was happy, that she was still happy with her. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd woefully misinterpreted things.

Aubrey tries not to act like anything is bothering her when she wakes up without Chloe next to her and goes into the kitchen to find Chloe making breakfast. But not birthday pancakes, just toast. She's not disappointed. She's _not_. Just because Chloe gave her pancakes once doesn't make it a birthday tradition or something. She doesn't need traditions anyway. She _doesn't_, she's twenty-two years old for God's sake. Really, it's fine.

Chloe smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well?" She questions as she opens the refrigerator and pulls out the orange juice. "Want some toast?"

"Uh, sure." Aubrey says, glad that Chloe's back is to her so she can't see the look on her face. No birthday pancakes is one thing. But no happy birthday at all? That's just…not fair.

Chloe makes her toast, putting on a little bit of jelly and a lot of peanut butter just the way that Aubrey likes it, all the while chatting about some story she saw on the morning news. "Can you believe that?" Chloe wraps up, taking a bite of her own toast.

"Huh? What? No." Aubrey snaps herself back to reality, taking a break from feeling bad on her own behalf. "I can't."

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Were you even listening to me?" She looks at the blonde doubtfully.

Aubrey nods. "Of course, yeah. Of course I was listening to you. I always listen to you." Okay, so it's a lie. But hopefully Chloe won't notice.

"So what did I say?"

"Something about…animals?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Nice try Bree." She says good naturedly. "So what are you doing today?"

Yep, this sucks. Aubrey's pretty sure that she hasn't felt this horrible in months. "Oh. Uh…" She surreptitiously checks the calendar on the fridge. Yep, it's definitely her birthday. "Nothing I guess." She studies the uneaten toast on her plate carefully in hopes that Chloe won't see the expression on her face. She's ready to go back to bed and cry herself to sleep. And she's pretty sure it shows.

"I was thinking of going to Little Five with Beca today." Chloe remarks, finishing her orange juice. "There are some record stores there she wanted to check out."

"Great. Have fun." Aubrey leaves the kitchen and goes back into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. On second thought, she locks the door too. Why not? It's her party and she'll cry if she wants to. Or, well, it's her lack of a party anyway.

Aubrey flops face first onto her bed and ignores Chloe when she knocks lightly on the door. "Bree? What's the matter?"

"Fucking Beca Mitchell." Aubrey mumbles in response, well aware that Chloe can't hear her.

Eventually Chloe gives up and thirty minutes later, Aubrey hears her leave the apartment. Aubrey covers her face with her pillow and starts to cry. It's more than the fact that Chloe forgot it was her birthday. It's…everything. Beca, the Bellas, the last few months. Aubrey isn't one for dramatics but she really feels like everything is crumbling around her. She really, really hopes she's just overreacting. She can handle Chloe forgetting her birthday if everything else is alright between them. But she can't handle feeling like this for the rest of her life.

Aubrey stays like that for hours. She really doesn't care. It's her birthday, so therefore she gets to pick the activity. This is what she picks: feeling sorry for herself and laying in bed with her pillow over her face.

Sometime in the early afternoon, her phone starts blaring "I Saw the Sign," which is the ringtone she assigned to each of the Bellas when she added them to her phone book. Aubrey sighs and doesn't answer; she just lets the phone keep ringing until the chorus is over and the device falls silent again.

But then her phone starts ringing again and Aubrey groans and grabs her phone off the nightstand and answers. "Yes?" She doesn't bother to check the Caller ID. There's no one in the Bellas that she actually wants to talk to right now.

It's Stacie. "Aubrey…hi…" It quickly becomes clear that Stacie is doing her best to talk through her tears and sounds like she's on the cusp of a hysterical breakdown. "I…I really…"

Aubrey sits up, tossing her pillow aside. "Stacie? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I…I'm fine. I just…" Stacie dissolves into tears and Aubrey spends the next few minutes making soothing sounds into the phone. "I really need someone to talk to. I really…there's a guy and I…I really need to talk to you…"

"Okay, it's okay." Aubrey sooths. Of course Stacie has guy problems. What else would explain the hysterics? Then again, she's having girl problems so…they might be two peas in a pod right now. "You can come over. Let me text you the address."

"No!" Stacie says quickly and then starts crying with renewed vigor. "I don't think I can drive. Can you come here?" She croaks.

Aubrey sighs and gets out of bed, going into her closet and picking out one of the sundresses she bought with Chloe a few days ago. "Sure Stacie. I'll be right there, okay? Just hang tight."

Aubrey washes her face, puts on a little makeup and gets dressed. She gives herself a final once-over in the mirror, pausing when her eyes fall on the key necklace that she's rarely taken off since Chloe gave it to her. A year ago. Aubrey purses her lips and fingers the charm. It's okay, it's going to be okay. One forgotten birthday doesn't mean that the sky is falling. They're going to be okay.

When Aubrey gets to Stacie's dorm room, the other girl proceeds to cry all over her brand new sundress for the next twenty minutes, stammering out some sort of nonsensical story about a guy she saw walking on the green the other day. Aubrey can't really figure out why Stacie is so upset but the important thing is that she is upset and as a good (former) Bellas leader, it's her duty to be there for her girls whenever they need her.

And then, almost like flipping a switch, Stacie seems like her perfectly bubbly and happy self. She washes her face and then starts talking about some sale going on at H&M and how they really need to go now before all the good stuff is gone. It takes Aubrey a second to realize that Stacie isn't talking in the abstract and she really does expect Aubrey to go shopping with her right this very minute.

"What…what about…you were just…" Aubrey is trying to figure out if she missed something. She did zone out a few times during Stacie's fit but she feels completely blindsided by Stacie's transformation.

"I'm feeling much better now." Stacie assures her, grabbing Aubrey's hand and pulling her upright. "You know what the best cure for heartbreak is? Okay, the second best cure? Shopping. So let's go!"

Aubrey really doesn't have the energy or motivation to protest. She lets herself be dragged from store to store, watching Stacie try on more outfits then Aubrey is pretty sure she owns. She just stands there dutifully, trying to pay attention to Stacie, trying not to think about Chloe out with Beca or the fact that it's her freaking birthday and she's watching Stacie's one woman Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. This is the mantra Aubrey keeps repeating to herself. It's just a day, just a day. All that matters is that Chloe comes home tonight. She doesn't care if there's no cake or presents or celebration. She just wants to be with Chloe, on the couch in their PJs, watching reality TV.

One of Aubrey's many duties includes guarding Stacie's purse while she tries on different outfits. Her phone starts buzzing manically and Aubrey reaches into the side pocket to pull it out. "Uh, Stacie, your phone…" She really doesn't mean to glance at the screen. She's not trying to pry into Stacie's life and she's not even sure that she really wants to know who would be calling the girl. Probably one of her many (many) booty-calls. But it's definitely not a guy's name on the screen. "Why is Chloe calling you?"

Stacie lunges out of the changing room half-dressed and grabs the phone away from Aubrey. "Uh, no reason. No reason." Stacie gives her an innocent smile before she disappears back into the dressing room. When she emerges a few minutes later, she's dressed in her own clothes again and still has that weirdly innocent smile on her face. Aubrey never knew that a smile could make someone so afraid. "So, uh, that was Chloe…I guess I'm going to go meet her and Beca for drinks so…do you want me to drop you by your place on my way?"

Well, Aubrey's day pretty much has officially gone from bad to worse. She's not even sure that she can talk herself out of how horrible she feels right now. "Sure." She mumbles, standing up and handing Stacie her purse. "Thank you."

Stacie chatters ceaselessly the entire drive, not seeming to notice the fact that Aubrey hasn't even tried to stay engaged in the conversation. Aubrey really could care less about Stacie's opinion at this point. She just wants to go home and get in bed and just stay there. Probably forever. Yeah, she knows it's dramatic. But that's how she feels right now, so just let her have this moment to wallow in.

Instead of dropping Aubrey off, Stacie pulls into the parking lot behind the building and just shrugs when Aubrey gives her a confused look. "Chloe wanted me to grab something for her." She climbs out of the car and gives Aubrey an expectant look. "Are you coming?"

Aubrey unlocks the door and flicks on the light. Two things happen simultaneously: two dozen voices all shout "happy birthday" in perfect unison and with deafening volume and a red-headed blur launches herself at Aubrey, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"I'm so sorry!" Chloe cries as she holds Aubrey so tightly that the blonde worries that in moments she's going to lose the ability to breathe. Between Chloe and everything else that's going on (the decorations, the guests, the fact that there's an actual party going on in her living room), Aubrey can't do anything but stand there. "Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry. It was horrible! I almost broke down and told you everything."

It takes Aubrey about two seconds more to process what's going on. A surprise party. For her. Planned by Chloe. And attended by people who love and care about her enough to want to celebrate her birthday. She looks at Chloe, who is giving her a hopeful smile, and instead of saying _thank you_ or _this is amazing_ or _I can't believe you did this for me_ she blurts out, "So you didn't forget my birthday?" and sounds about six-years-old.

Chloe grins and pulls Aubrey into another hug, giving her a quick kiss. "Of course not silly. How could I ever forget your birthday?" Aubrey smiles at her. "It was awful though, I almost couldn't take it. I promise I'll never fake-forget your birthday again."

Well, that's a relief.

Aubrey glances around at the other Bellas and their dates and some of the Treblemakers and the apartment that looks a little like an aisle at Party City. There are balloons and streamers everywhere and confetti and an obviously handmade banner (obviously handmade by one Chloe Beale) that reads _Happy Birthday Aubrey!_ with about fifteen exclamation marks.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Aubrey questions, looking back at Chloe. "This is…so much. It's amazing, Chloe."

Chloe smiles proudly. "It is awesome, isn't it? Well, Beca helped me with everything. She blew up all the balloons."

"But how did you find the time to-" Aubrey pauses and then looks over at Stacie, who gives her a sly smile. "You were in on it too?"

Stacie grins and shrugs. "You don't think that I would actually cry over a boy, do you?" She rolls her eyes. "Please."

Aubrey pulls Chloe into a hug. "This is amazing. Thank you."

Chloe gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Duh. It's your birthday!" She grabs Aubrey's hand and pulls her toward the kitchen. "Okay, who's ready for some birthday shots?"

Apparently everyone is. They do a shot (or two) and someone turns on the music and Aubrey is getting hugs from each of the guests (except one or two Trebles, who look afraid to get too close) and finds herself being pulled from one conversation to the other. She can't remember the last time she had this much fun or laughed this much or felt just…happy and accepted. Even after everything, all the craziness of the past year, the Bellas still all came together. For her. She realizes that this is exactly what the Bellas is supposed to be like: this feeling of sisterhood and community. She's glad that she didn't manage to ruin it the way that Alice nearly did.

Aubrey notices Beca standing in the kitchen, talking to Jesse and Benji, and excuses herself from the conversation that she's having with Jessica and Ashley to walk over to the trio. She taps Beca on the shoulder and gives her a hesitant smile. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Beca gives Jesse a slightly nervous look before following Aubrey into her bedroom. Beca's eyes go wide in surprise when Aubrey pulls her into a hug. "Thank you. For everything. I never really said that before, I don't think. You saved the Bellas. And…this is amazing. Thank you."

Beca smiles, seeming much more at ease now that it's become clear that Aubrey's not about to chew her out for not properly inflating the balloons or hanging up the streamers in the right way. "Yeah, of course, I mean it's your birthday so…" She shrugs. "Chloe asked me to help and…yeah. You're welcome." Clearly Beca is not overly comfortable with this type of sentimental conversation.

Aubrey smiles and nods and for a moment neither girl seems to know exactly what to say or what to do next. Aubrey hesitates for a moment, considering going back out into the living room and letting this moment put to rest all of the drama and resentment that they've both been feeling toward each other for the past year. But she knows that there's something still left unsaid, something that she wishes that Alice had said to her. "You're going to make a great Bellas leader."

Beca looks surprised. "I…I'm not sure about that." She shrugs. "I'm not really the leader type."

"Maybe not, but I really think that it's time that the Bellas had someone like you looking out for them." Aubrey says. And even though it kills her a little, she adds, "Just…don't be like me. Okay?"

"You weren't all bad." Beca assures her, sounding sincere in her words. "And, to be fair, I was a bitch too so…I didn't exactly make it easy on you. But you really were a good captain, Aubrey. You just wanted us to be the best."

_I wanted to win_, Aubrey thinks but doesn't say, I _wanted to be the best_. Instead she just gives Beca a slightly forced smile and nods. "Thank you. I…I really am sorry, for everything. And thank you again for all of this. It must have taken a long time."

Beca smiles and shrugs. "Chloe had everything all planned out, I just helped her put it all together. And I stopped her from going _too_ overboard, so you're welcome."

Aubrey laughs. "I shudder to think what might have happened without your supervision." Chloe in a party store is not something to be taken lightly.

When they go back into the living room, Chloe is standing near the bedroom door. She raises an eyebrow. "I was starting to think that I was going to have to help you hide the body or something."

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Chloe. "Ha. Funny." She deadpans. "We were just putting aside our differences. Turning over a new leaf and all that."

"It's a birthday miracle." Chloe teases and Aubrey sticks her tongue out at her. Chloe grabs her hand and tugs her toward the kitchen. "Come on, birthday girl, it's time for cake."

The party lasts long into the night and by the time everyone has left, Aubrey feels heavy with exhaustion and happiness. She can't keep her eyes open or the smile off her face. She would love to do nothing more than wrap her arms around Chloe and sleep for the next several hours. But the apartment is far from the neat and tidy state that they normally keep it in; there are cups and bottles and other party remnants strewn about the kitchen and living room.

"Oh no. I know that look." Chloe says as she walks into the living room after having locked the door behind Jesse, Beca and Benji. "We are not cleaning up tonight. I'm tired and it's your birthday. Let's just deal with this in the morning. Okay?"

Chloe doesn't give Aubrey the chance to argue. She just silences her protests with a kiss and then drags her back to her bedroom. Chloe tastes like strawberry lip gloss and rum and Coke and Aubrey just never wants to stop kissing her. She presses her face against the side of Chloe's face and exhales. "I love you." She whispers. It feels so good to just say those words and to just have them stand alone. To not have to tack them onto _I love you, please don't be mad_ or _I love you but you're really pissing me off_ or _I love you but I just need some space_. Those three words are simple again. _I love you because I love you_. And she does. Aubrey's never known anything that makes as much sense as that.

"I love you too." Chloe takes her face in her hands and kisses her softly in a way that still manages to take Aubrey's breath away. It's both beautiful and dangerous how happy she feels right now, how complete being with Chloe makes her feel.

"I still have to give you your present." Chloe says when they finally stop to catch their breath.

Aubrey opens her eyes and tries to fix Chloe with a disapproving look. It's a little hard when she's just been kissed senseless. "Chlo, you didn't have to do that. This party was perfect."

"What's a birthday without presents?" Chloe questions, turning away from Aubrey and going into her closet. She emerges seconds later with a small, carefully wrapped present in hand. "It's not much. But I also thought we could also go to that French place you like for breakfast tomorrow and maybe go to Centennial Olympic Park or something."

Aubrey takes the present. "I'm sure it's amazing. And all of that sounds amazing too." She puts the present aside in order to wrap her arms around Chloe. "I love you. Thank you for tonight. You always make me feel so…special."

Chloe rests her forehead against Aubrey's. "You are special." She says softly. She brushes a lock of Aubrey's hair behind her ear. "I know this past year hasn't been easy-"

"Because of me." Aubrey interrupts softly, dropping her gaze, ashamed.

"And me." Chloe says gently. "It wasn't just you. It was…just everything. And I know this year hasn't been easy, but I need you to know that…you're still the most important person in my life. We can make it work. I just want you to know that. I love you _so much_. We can do this."

Aubrey doesn't realize that she's crying until she feels the tears drop onto her cheeks. This is the first time they've openly acknowledged the detriment the past year has had on their relationship. It's also the first time either of them have acknowledged the work that will go into repairing things between them for the future. Aubrey doesn't care about the party or the presents or any of it. Hearing Chloe say those words, hearing that there is someone out there who doesn't want to just give up on her or write her off as a lost cause means more than any of it.

"Don't cry." Chloe laughs softly, wiping Aubrey's tears away and cradling her face in her hands. "It's your birthday." She chides.

"I'm happy." Aubrey assures her, leaning in to kiss her. "Really happy.

Chloe slips her fingers through Aubrey's hair. "Me too." She says and pulls her in for another kiss.

It's not until the following morning that Aubrey remembers the open her birthday present. It's a framed picture of Chloe and herself, taken on Hood Night last year by someone who Aubrey can't even remember anymore. In spite of her misgivings about the new Bellas recruits and whether or not they'd be able to return to Lincoln Center, she looks so happy in the picture with a big grin on her face and her arms around Chloe. And Chloe looks so unbelievably beautiful, with her eyes sparkling and her hair wild and her cheeks flushed from the freely supplied alcohol. Aubrey smiles as she looks at the two girls in the picture. She knows they can be this happy again. She puts the picture on her bedside table, where it will stay until they're packing up their apartment to move two years later.

* * *

By the time Aubrey turns twenty-four, it hardly seems important to make a big deal about birthdays anymore. She doesn't need the big party or all the attention or any of that. Sure there are some "important" birthdays still to come and maybe she'll let Chloe's inner party planner take over for those dates but until then, who cares if she's twenty four? Or twenty-seven? It's just another year.

In fact, Aubrey doesn't even bother to mention that it's her birthday to any of the people in her summer semester law school classes. Not that she's made many close friends since entering law school, so it doesn't seem strange to fail to bring it up. Chloe, of course, refuses to let the day pass unmarked and brings Aubrey breakfast in bed and insists that she'll pick Aubrey up from her evening classes so they can go to dinner. Chloe has a little too much free time on her hands recently. Her degree in music education has proved to be far from fruitful and her longest job since graduating from Barden ended back in May with the end of the school year. Chloe has found success in being a substitute music teacher for pretty much any grade level in need of a musical stand-in but Aubrey knows that Chloe wants a job that she can call her own. Her own classroom and her own students to get to know and teach. Chloe has even started applying for out of state jobs because things seem hopeless in the city and they're both about to find themselves in that purgatory that comes from trying to decide what the next step in life should be. Aubrey is set to graduate law school early in a little over a month and then she, too, will be unemployed. Maybe a change would do them both some good.

Chloe is waiting outside Aubrey's classroom when class finally wraps up and Aubrey can already tell that Chloe is excited about something. Her barely concealed joy is radiating off her in waves. "You could have just waited in the car." Aubrey points out as she gives Chloe a quick kiss.

"I know." Chloe says, taking Aubrey's hand in hers as they walk out of the building. "But I wanted to enjoy a sunset walk across campus with my girlfriend on her birthday."

Aubrey rolls her eyes but doesn't argue. Who's going to complain about their girlfriend waiting for them outside of class? They walk in silence for a few minutes before Aubrey finally nudges Chloe with her hip. "Okay, spill. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks innocently. Too innocently.

"I know you. You've got something to tell me. So what is it?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow.

Chloe grins. "You know that school in Seattle? The one that only opened like two years ago and has all that funding for the arts and stuff?" Aubrey nods dutifully. She's made a habit of paying attention to all of the schools that Chloe has been applying to and all of the things that her girlfriend finds important. She never wants to get so wrapped up in herself that she tunes Chloe out again. "They called me today. They want me to fly in for an interview!"

"Chloe that's great!" Aubrey stops walking so she can pull Chloe into a hug.

"I know!" Chloe throws her arms around Aubrey's shoulders. "I talked to the principal today. Apparently they really want me to come work for them and she made it seem like this whole interview thing was just a formality."

Aubrey hugs Chloe tightly. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd find something soon." She kisses her. "We have to celebrate."

Chloe arches an eyebrow. "We already _are_." She points out. "It's still your birthday, remember?"

With a shrug, Aubrey waves her hand dismissively. "This is way more important than my birthday."

"Remember the one rule of birthdays?" Chloe questions. "It's all about you." Aubrey rolls her eyes. Chloe has been insistent on this since they were thirteen. "We can celebrate the interview tomorrow."

"Deal." Aubrey relents because there's really no point in arguing with Chloe. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be. "So when is this interview anyway?"

"Next week." Chloe replies. "I thought we could fly out together and maybe stay in the city for a few days. Make it like a belated birthday trip. Or a romantic getaway." She winks.

Aubrey smiles. Sometimes it is nice to have a girlfriend who cares about the little things.

* * *

Aubrey celebrates her twenty-fifth birthday in Seattle. And each one after that.

* * *

The year that Aubrey turns twenty-eight is the first year that she spends a birthday alone since she was six years old. One of the things that Chloe loves about her job as a teacher is that she gets the summers off and even though Aubrey works all year round, Aubrey's schedule is still flexible enough to enable them to spend a lot of time together during those summer months.

Unfortunately, this particular summer Chloe and the rest of her colleagues are required to go to Chicago for a week long conference designed to provide them with all sorts of new techniques and ways to teach their students and inspire all of them to become lifelong learners. Chloe is all for promoting lifelong learning and a love for knowledge, even if she is just a music teacher. But she is definitely not for seminars that make her go to Chicago the week of her girlfriend's birthday.

"It's really fine, Chloe." Aubrey assures her girlfriend when Chloe starts pouting after getting off the phone with her principal a few weeks before the trip. "It's really not a big deal. We can always celebrate when you get back."

Chloe frowns, looking like she's the one who's going to be celebrating a birthday alone. "It is a big deal. It's your birthday."

"We can just-"

"It's not the same!" Chloe protests before Aubrey has the chance to even finish her sentence. "Stupid trip. I don't even see why I have to go. I'm not even a real teacher."

Aubrey smiles at her. "Don't say that, Chlo. You're totally a real teacher. And this seminar sounds important. You have to go, okay?" She kisses her forehead. "It's just a week and then we'll do a birthday thing when you get back. Even though it's not a big deal, I'm not a kid anymore."

Chloe frowns. "Birthdays are a big deal." She argues and Aubrey just nods because if this is Chloe's refrain, she'll sing it all night until Aubrey finally agrees with her. Best to just jump to the chase and get it over with.

Chloe leaves three days before Aubrey's birthday and Aubrey quickly finds herself facing the longest week of her life. She realizes that she hasn't really been apart from Chloe since they were little kids; sure there were the occasional (Beale) family vacations that separated them from time to time but on a whole they'd been pretty much joined at the hip since they learned to read. And Aubrey can't remember the last time that she actually had an apartment or living space to herself. It's lonely and quiet and boring. She doesn't tell (much) of this to Chloe because she's a grown woman and she doesn't need constant company. But she definitely misses the constant companionship.

Aubrey spends a lot of her time laying awake in a bed that feels way too big for just one person. She's already awake when yesterday turns into her birthday and her phone starts ringing right on cue. She smiles to herself as she answers the phone and Chloe starts singing/shouting "Happy Birthday" from the other end of the line. Aubrey doesn't care so much that Chloe isn't with her to celebrate her birthday, she just misses Chloe, especially in moments like this one.

"Why are you up so early?" Aubrey questions once the singing is done. "Isn't it like two in the morning there?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday right at midnight." Chloe says, as though this is the most normal and obvious thing in the world. "I miss you Bree. I wish that I was there."

"I miss you too." Aubrey tells her. "You have no idea." This has been a common point of conversation over the past few days. Aubrey's not okay with this whole distance thing. And neither is Chloe, which makes Aubrey feel a little less foolish.

"This seminar thing is so pointless anyway." Chloe complains. Another common conversation topic. "Tomorrow we're just doing these break-out sessions all day and we can do whatever we want. Like sight-see or whatever. It's such a waste of time."

"Chicago might be nice." Aubrey argues. "You should take the chance to look around the city. You might love it."

Chloe exhales. "I would love it if you were with me." She remarks. "How else am I going to know where to go and all the random facts about stuff that I don't care about? You're my source of knowledge Bree."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Good to know that you care so much about my interesting tidbits."

"Just kidding Bree." Chloe teases. "You know that I love you primarily for your ability to remember every History Channel show you've ever seen in your life."

It goes without saying that they make a killing when they play trivia.

They talk for a few minutes more before they both grudgingly hang up because of their respective early mornings. Aubrey finds it a little easier to fall asleep after talking to Chloe, but it's still not the same as actually having her girlfriend snuggled up against her. Chloe will be home before she knows it; she can handle this.

In the morning, Aubrey gets up and heads to work as usual. Nothing feels out of the ordinary because without Chloe around, it's far too easy to let her birthday pass as just another day. She hasn't even mentioned her upcoming birthday to any of her coworkers, which is just fine with her because she doesn't want to have to deal with any cake or cards or dealing with birthday wishes when she's supposed to be working. She prefers to keep things professional. She gets a few texts and phone calls from their friends in Seattle and the Bellas that are spread across the continental United States. It means a lot that they still remember her birthday and stop whatever they're doing to send her good wishes.

Aubrey has a meeting first thing in the morning and shortly after the head of the firm abruptly decides that no one is going to be productive working in the office today and orders everyone to take a personal day. He has a habit of doing this and Aubrey can't figure out if it's because he's genuinely concerned for the happiness of his employees or because his girlfriend just booty-called him or he feels like "it's five o'clock somewhere" is a good enough reason to call it a day and head downtown to a bar. Whenever this happens, Aubrey usually sticks around the office to work so that she can at least feel like a productive member of society. Sure, on a few occasions she's been known to take off with the rest of he office and surprise Chloe but for the most part, she remains committed to the normal work schedule.

For a minute, Aubrey sits at her desk, staring down at the deposition that she's supposed to be reviewing. Her eyes flick to the clock on her desk and then, on a whim, she opens her Internet browser and searches Delta flights to Chicago. If she left right now, she would have just enough time to make it home, pack a few things and take a taxi to the airport. She'd make it to Chicago in the early afternoon and then she could take a flight back early in the morning.

Aubrey doesn't often do things on a whim. She likes to have a plan, a concrete one that has preferably been in place for at least three weeks. She doesn't do well with variables. But in this case doing something spur of the moment might not be a horrible idea. It is her birthday after all. Who says she can't buy a plane ticket to Chicago and surprise her girlfriend and spend her birthday sight-seeing with the person she loves the most?

Within forty-five minutes, Aubrey is boarding a flight, impressed but not surprised by her ability to make everything work out with ten minutes to spare. She's always been a proficient packer and everything is so much easier when she just has a carry-on to deal with.

In a little less than four hours, she's in Chicago. Like any good girlfriend, she knows exactly what hotel Chloe is staying in (and yeah, they might have researched the place beforehand just to see what type of hotel the school was putting all the teachers up in) and Aubrey directs the taxi driver to the right address. When the cab pulls up alongside the curb she feels a little thrill of excitement at the prospect of seeing Chloe. Best birthday present ever.

She's not sure of the exact room number, so she pulls her phone out to call Chloe just as Chloe's name shows up on her Caller ID. Aubrey smiles as she answers. "I was just about to call you. Guess what?"

"Where are you?" Chloe questions, sounding just a touch distressed. "Your office is like deserted."

"I'm…wait. What?" Aubrey's brow knits. "The office? What are you talking about? You're in my office?"

"Yes, but you're not." Chloe chides. "Are you at home?"

Aubrey just blinks. "No. I'm in Chicago. Why are you in my office?"

"Why are you in Chicago!" Chloe practically shouts and Aubrey pulls the phone away from her ear. "You're supposed to be in Seattle!"

"Why are you in Seattle?" Aubrey counters. "You're supposed to be in Chicago. What about your seminar?"

Chloe sighs. "It was a break-out day, remember? I decided to use my break-out time to fly home so I could be with my girlfriend on her birthday. Why aren't you at work?"

"Matthew sent us all home for a personal day. So I decided to use my personal day to fly to Chicago to be with my girlfriend on my birthday." Aubrey says with a shake of her head. Figures. This is why planning is so important.

Chloe lets out an exasperated breath. "I wanted to surprise you." She mumbles.

"I'm surprised." Aubrey assures her. "I'm definitely surprised."

Chloe groans. "It's not the same Bree! I wanted to be with you on your birthday."

Aubrey sighs. "I wanted that too." She smiles sadly and shakes her head. "Figures." She says out loud this time. "Though…it is pretty funny. When you think about it."

Chloe is silent for a moment before relenting. "Yeah, I guess it kind of is." She laughs a bit. "Leave it to us to do something like this."

"I'm sorry Chloe. You wasted your entire day trying to see me." Aubrey apologizes.

She can practically hear Chloe rolling her eyes. "Don't be silly. I would gladly waste a thousand days. I'm sorry I didn't actually get to see you. And now you have to spend your birthday in an airport. Alone." Chloe says.

"It's okay." Aubrey assures her. And then a thought strikes her. "Well, unless…"

They both book return flights with a layover in Nebraska and there's just barely enough time to either go out for dinner to celebrate Aubrey's birthday or check into a hotel room to celebrate Aubrey's birthday.

Definitely not the hardest decision she's ever had to make in her life.

* * *

"I think you should call in sick. It's your birthday." Chloe mumbles when the alarm goes off (way too early in her opinion. She's used to getting up early during the school year but she likes sleeping in over the summer, thank you very much).

Aubrey rolls over and shuts the alarm off. She doesn't make any move to get up, however, because she's still feeling languid and oh so cozy. "I'm not sure that's a suitable excuse for missing work."

"Well it should be." Chloe protests. She rolls over so that she can curl herself around Aubrey once more. "You only turn thirty-four once."

"Yes, that is how birthdays work Chlo." Aubrey teases with a smile. "I really shouldn't miss work."

Chloe pouts. "Yes you should." She starts kissing the underside of Aubrey's jaw and down the side of her neck, pushing aside the strap of her tank top so she can kiss her shoulders. "Tell them that your girlfriend wants to ravish you." She says against Aubrey's skin.

Well. That's a different story entirely. The fact that Chloe's hand is slowly inching up her shirt makes it harder for Aubrey to remember why playing hooky would be a bad idea.

For the first time in her life, Aubrey fakes sick to get out of going to work. She figures with an attendance record that perfect she can afford a personal day for once.

Chloe's birthday breakfast is really more of a birthday brunch by the time they get around to leaving the bedroom. They take their plates back to the bedroom so they can eat in bed and Aubrey lays her head on Chloe's shoulder while they watch late morning talk shows.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Chloe questions, absently running her fingers through Aubrey's hair.

"This." Aubrey replies with a smile. "This is exactly what I want to do. Just stay in bed all day with you."

Chloe sets their plates aside and kisses Aubrey, running her fingers through her hair. "Well. You're the boss."

They end up ordering takeout for dinner and once again eat in bed. It's much more convenient when getting dressed doesn't have much appeal. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you your present!" Chloe claps her hands together and gets out of bed, disappearing into the living room to retrieve the present from wherever she's managed to keep it hidden for the past few days. Aubrey has learned by now not to hide anything in the apartment because Chloe has yet to grow out of the kid-looking-for-the-Christmas-presents phase. But Aubrey has never been one to go snooping, so the presents usually stay safely hidden.

Aubrey unwraps the present and looks up at Chloe, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. Probably a little bit of both. Chloe grins at her, looking pretty pleased with herself. "We can make matching bracelets. I'll even make you once, since it's your birthday." She winks.

Aubrey laughs and sets aside the plastic jewelry making kit. She's pretty sure she hasn't seen one since she left elementary school but it's so perfect, so appropriate and so Chloe that she can't think of anything that she would rather have for her birthday. She beckons Chloe close to her and gives her a kiss. "It's perfect." She says against her lips. "You're perfect."

"Oh, I know." Chloe jokes and Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Happy birthday Aubrey. I love you."

"I love you too." Aubrey says softly. She wishes that there was something to really express how she feels in that moment and how she feels about Chloe. "Love" just doesn't seem like it's going to cut it. But somehow, she knows that Chloe understands anyway.

And if she happens to spend her thirty-fourth birthday making bracelets with plastic beads well…it's her birthday and she can do what she wants.

**end.**


End file.
